How Revenge of the Sith Should Have Ended
Coming Soon TBA Transcrtipt Intro begins with Padme and Anakin's reunion scene where she tells him the good news. Padme: (whispering) Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant. Anakin: (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP) I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?! Padme: (whispering) Ssssssshhhhh! What are you doing?! Anakin: I'M! SO! HAPPY! Padme: (whispering) Quiet! Anakin: (running off) EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! MY SECRET WIFE IS PREGNANT AND SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A BABY! MASTER WINDU, HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?! YODA, WHERE YOU AT?! I'M GOING TO BE A FAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEER!!!!!! Intro ends with Padme leaving the scene. We begin with Anakin's request to join The Jedi Council. Anakin: The Chancellor wants me to be his personal representative on The Council. Yoda snickers. Mace: Uh, no. Anakin: Why not? Mace: Uh, because we elect our own members? Ki-Adi: And because Dooku told Obi-Wan The Senate is under the control of a Sith Lord. Anakin: (realising) Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Fast forward to Obi-Wan about to face General Grievous. The Battle Droid get read to fire. Grievous: Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself. Obi-Wan: Your move. Grievous: (Lols) I'm just kidding. Everyone, shoot this fool! Obi-Wan: (starting to block blaster bolts) Oooooh, I immediately regret my decision! (gets shot to death) Fast forward. But this is really how it SHOULD have ended... We see Anakin having flashback from when he was a boy, killing Dooku, and at the opera house. Flashback Palpatine: We will watch your career with great interest./ Good, Anakin. Good. Kill him./The Dark Side of The Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. The flashbacks end as Anakin activates his lightsabre and points it at Palpatine. Anakin: You're The Sith Lord! Palpatine: Well, it's about time you figured that out! I've been dropping hints like crazy! Anakin: I am a slow learner. I'm going to turn you over The Jedi Council. Palpatine: Of course you should but you're not sure-. (sees Anakin get his communicator, offscreen) Wait, where are you going?! Anakin: I'm calling them right now! Palpatine: NOOO! NOOOOO! Cut to The Jedi War Room. A hologram of Anakin appears before Mace, a hologram of Yoda, a hologram of Ki-Adi, and a hologram of Aayla Secura. Anakin: Master, I have discovered a terrible truth! The Chancellor is The Sith Lord! Mace: A Sith Lord? Anakin: Yes, Master. He's been trying to tempt me with The Dark Side. Palpatine: (electrocuting himself) HELP ME, ANAKIN! THE JEDI ARE TAKING OVER! Anakin: Why are you shocking yourself? Palpatine: (still electrocuting himself) HELP ME! I CAN HELP YOU SAVE PADME! PLEASE! Anakin: That's very effective. Please hurry. Mace: Don't let him leave! Cut to Mace in a gunship with three other Jedi. Mace: Okay! Now I know you think just whippin' out your lightsabre makes you look intimidatin' but this is possibly a Sith Lord we're talkin' about! So, whatever you do, don't just let him stab you slowly or somethin' stupid like that! Exepect fear resistance, understand?! We are Jedi MASTERS, for cryin' out loud! Got it?! Three Jedi: Got it. Cut to the chamber. The Jedi bust out their lightsabres. Palpatine: It's treason, then. Palpatine jumps towards the Jedi buuuuuut the Jedi whack him repeatedly with their lightsabres before he could land any kind of hit. Mace: YEAH! THAT'S what I'm talkin' about! Anakin: At last, The Lord of The Sith is destroyed. Then a cloaked figure walks in. ???: Oooooh, hesa not The Lord of The Sith... The figure lowers his to reveal... Jar Jar: MESA The Lord of The Sith! Mesa Darth Jar Jar, and yousa in biiiiig doo-doo dis ti-! Mace strikes Jar Jar down. Mace: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE NERF HERDIN' SITH LORDS IN THIS NERF HERDIN' SENATE! Cut to later on Naboo. Anakin is telling the whole story to young Luke and Leia. Anakin: And then, your mother didn't die in childbirth and I knew all my nightmares were just a trap. Luke: It was a trap? Anakin: Yep, It was a trap. Luke: Then what happened? Anakin: Then the war was over. The Senate voted for a new chancellor, The Clones all got new jobs, all the Jedi lived, and Mommy and Daddy lived happily here on Naboo. Padme joins them. Leia: Yay! I like that story, Daddy. Luke: Aw, I feel like, maybe, it ruins a better follow-up story. Anakin: Hahaha. It probably does. They all share a long laugh as we pan out until... Anakin: I HAVE A FAMILY! The End. Cut to Mustafar. Obi-Wan is on a hill while Anakin is on a floating platform. Obi-Wan: It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground! Anakin: Well, now you have the lava ground! (throws lava with The Force) Obi-Wan: (movijng to the highest point) Whoa! Whoa! Anakin: Lava ground! (throws lava with The Force) Obi-Wan: Stop it! Anakin: Lava ground! (throws lava with The Force) Obi-Wan: STOP IT! Anakin: Lava ground! (throws lava with The Force) Obi-Wan: STOP IT, ANAKIN! Anakin: From my point of view, you have the lava ground! Obi-Wan: Okay, I get it! Category:Star Wars